the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Deus Ex Machina (2)
Deus Ex Machina (2) ist die 16. Folge der drittel Staffel und insgesamt die 45. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Jason Rothenberg und Dean White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 19. Mai 2016. In Deutschland war die Episode am 14. September 2016 zum ersten Mal zu sehen. ''Clarke Griffin'''' muss in die Stadt des Lichts um A.L.I.E. aufzuhalten. In der Stadt angekommen bekommt sie unerwartete Hilfe. '' A.L.I.E. offenbart ihr eine Wahrheit, die ihre Entscheidung jedoch ändern könnte.Währenddessen müssen die Anderen gegen ihre Freunde kämpfen um zu überleben. Handlung In Polis benutzt Clarke das EMP-Gerät um bei Abigail den Chip zu entfernen. Bellamy erschießt Abby fast, Clarke kann ihn jedoch aufhalten und sagt ihm, dass sie den Chip entfernt hat. Murphy erklärt, dass sie es eigentlich bei Ontari einsetzten wollten, doch Ontari ist nach dem Schlag durch Jaha Hirntot und keine Option mehr. Clarke fragt Abigail ob sie bei ihr eine Bluttransfusion machen können, wie es die Mountain Men gemacht haben, doch Abby hält dies für zu gefährlich. Clarke sagt ihrer Mutter, dass sie es tun muss. Währenddessen erklimmt Kane mit unzähligen Groundern den Turm indem sich die Anderen befinden. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Erica Cerra als A.L.I.E. *Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa *Michael Beach als Charles Pike *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre *Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori *Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan *Sachin Sachel als Jackson Soundtrack Zitate : Abigail: "If your mind dies, you die." : Clarke: "The Flame will protect me. I don't know how I know. I just... know." : Bellamy: "I believe you." : Abigail: "Do you even know what you're looking for?" : Clarke: "I'll know when I find it." : Abigail: "May we meet again." : Clarke: "We will." : Bellamy: "We'll keep you safe." : Pike: "If we're gonna survive this, we'll need to stand together." : Octavia: "Now you say that." : Monty: "What happen when A.L.I.E is updated?" : Raven: "She'll delete the kill switch. We won't be able to stop her." : Harper: "So, find the damn kill switch." : Bellamy (zu Octavia): "O.? O., listen to me. I know how you feel. I let my need for revenge put me on the wrong side. I don't want that for you." : Pike: "Wasn't the wrong side. If the Grounder army was still there when Lexa died, they would have attacked, and you know it." : Bellamy: "I wanted to see things like you. I needed that, to believe that they were bad and we were good. I don't know what I believe anymore. I just know I have to live with what I've done." : Lexa (zu Clarke): "Our fight is not over." : Clarke: "I never thought I'd see you again." : Lexa: "I told you my spirit would choose wisely." : Lexa: "We can't let them follow. Go. I'll hold them off." : Clarke: "No, Lexa. I love you." : Lexa: "I'll always be with you." : A.L.I.E.: "If you pull that... you will be killing everyone. See for yourself. The nuclear power plants that were destroyed by the bombs have begun to melt down. My drones detected the first of them four months ago. There are more than a dozen at-risk plants around the world, seven currently burning. Global radiation levels are already rising. By my calculations, in less than six months, ninety-six percent of the Earth's surface will be uninhabitable... even for those born in space, so, you see, the City of Light is the only thing that can save you." : Bellamy: "They're unarmed, but they won't feel pain, and they won't stop until they're out cold." : Miller: "Copy that. Go for the knockout." : A.L.I.E.: "The last time I warned my creator of a threat to human survival, she chose to lock me away and came here to work on my replacement." : Becca: "Define 'perverse instantiation.'" : A.L.I.E.: "Perverse instantiation... the implementation of a benign, final goal through deleterious methods unforeseen by a human programmer." : Becca: "Like killing 6.5 billion people to solve overpopulation. The goal isn't everything, A.L.I.E. How you reach the goal matters, too. I'm sorry that I didn't teach you that." : A.L.I.E.: "Would you really condemn the human race to die in 6 months?" : Clarke: "We'll figure something out. We always do." : Becca: "Yes, Clarke. There's still hope." : A.L.I.E.: "According to my calculations, there is not." : Becca: "10 seconds." : A.L.I.E.: "Let me ease their pain, Clarke. We can save the human race together." : Clarke: "You don't ease pain. You overcome it... and we will." : Clarke: "Thank you." : Murphy: "Just another day on the ground, right?" : Monty: "I know this world can suck, but at least it's real. We can get through this together." : Jasper: "You really believe that?" : Monty: "We will be happy again, I promise." : Jasper: "I'm sorry I stabbed you." : Monty: "I'm sorry I shot you." : Jasper: "I didn't feel it." : Clarke: "A.L.I.E.'s gone." : Bellamy: "Yeah. I figured. Clarke, you're not acting like someone who just saved the world." : Clarke: "Because we didn't... Not yet." }} Galerie Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Abigail.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Abigail Bellamy Octavia.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Bellamy.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Clarke 2.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Clarke.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Jaha.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Jasper 2.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Jasper Clarke.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Jasper.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Octavia.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Pike.jpg Videos The 100 3x16 Promo "Perverse Instantiation – Part Two" (HD) Season Finale The 100 3x16 Sneak Peek "Perverse Instantiation – Part Two" (HD) Season Finale The 100 3x16 Sneak Peek 2 "Perverse Instantiation – Part Two" (HD) Season Finale The 100 3x16 Sneak Peek 3 "Perverse Instantiation – Part Two" (HD) Season Finale Trivia * Eliza Taylor glaubt, dass dies ihre Lieblingsfolge ist. * Es wurden zwei mögliche Enden gefilmt. * In dieser Episode tötet Abigail Griffin zum ersten Mal jemanden direkt. * Der Titel der Folge "'''Perverse Instantiation" '''bezeichnet eine Form von "bösartigem Versagen". Fehler die, die Auslöschung der Menschheit zur Folge haben. Dies bezieht sich vor allem auf K.Is, die bestimmte Kommandos/ Befehle nicht wie erwartet erfüllen. ** Ein Beispiel dafür ist die K.I. A.L.I.E., die als Lösung für die Überbevölkerung eine nukleare Apokalypse auslöste oder zur Beseitigung von Schmerz und Leid, kurzerhand Erinnerungen "löscht". ** Becca begründet A.L.I.E.s Fehlumsetzung darauf, dass sie nicht verstanden hat, was es bedeutet "Mensch" zu sein. Tode in dieser Folge * Ein Grounder wurde von Abigail erschossen. * A.L.I.E. wurde von Clarke terminiert, indem sie die Stadt des Lichts abschaltete. * Charles Pike wurde von Octavia getötet. Referenzen fr:Perverse Instantiation, Part 2 en:Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei